Los mejores 30 segundos
by Marydc26
Summary: Lo que comenzó como una broma pesada de Sam hacia sus amigos, terminó siendo el empuje para que ellos se dieran cuenta que no podían estar sin otro - [One Shot Joshifer]


**Un pequeño one shot en honor a la mejor pareja, JOSHIFER! **

**Mi querida amiga Margaret (pueden seguirla MargaretAguilar) y yo unimos nuestras ideas y nuestro amor por Joshifer para escribir este fic con mucho cariño. Espero les guste!**

**Pd: nos basamos en un hecho real, excepto el final, claro xD (pero guardamos las esperanzas)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_**Los mejores 30 segundos"**_

En un pequeño descanso que ha dado el director Francis Lawrence, los chicos se reúnen en una mesa para comer alguna exquisitez que les hayan preparado. Aunque la comida esté hecha por ángeles, los amigos no tienen caras de disfrutarla, pues las grabaciones de Sinsajo ya están llegando a su fin, y eso los hace angustiarse demasiado. Los últimos años juntos han sido muy divertidos, llenos de bromas y momentos donde no existía nadie más que ellos, el grupo de amigos que ya se consideran familia, no pueden creer que todo esté terminando. En especial la parejita de protagonistas que ahora intercambian miradas fugases.

- La comida está excelente – comenta Jennifer, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos nostálgicos.

- Si, en realidad la estoy disfrutando bastante, pero necesito algo de beber, ya no puedo tragar nada – bromea Woody buscando un vaso de jugo de naranja para poder seguir devorando su porción de colación –. Ahora me siento estupendo.

Con la mirada perdida en Jenn, Josh no para de observar cada centímetro del rostro de su amiga, no comprende en que momento la llegó a querer tanto, no hay explicación para tanta química que existe entre ellos; todos lo saben, pero no dicen nada, aunque las bromas que les llegan por su cercanía no paran nunca.

- Tienes cierto encanto cuando comes – susurra Josh mirándola, con una dulzura en su voz que hace que todos lo miren, para sorpresa de él, con la intención de saber si lo que oyeron fue dicho en tono de broma o el chico decidió y se lo dijo realmente desde sus sentimientos – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta finalizando, con inquietud.

- Nada, solo que... no sé – responde Jenn con incredulidad, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos, los que por cierto le encantan.

Un silencio prolongado se sitúa en la pequeña mesa, algunos miran a los culpables pero solo sonríen para sí mismos.

Después de unos minutos tratando de ingerir los últimos bocados de sus platos, les avisan que el descanso durará un rato más, ya que están ajustando algunos detalles de las escenas grabadas, así que los chicos siguen reunidos y las bromas comienzan a hacerse presentes, como era de esperar.

- Ya búsquense un cuarto, me dan asco – les dice Sam, el cómplice de cada detalle de los coqueteos de Jenn y Josh, quien con fastidio le arroja al par un trozo de pan –. Su tensión sexual se siente en el aire – y a continuación todos terminan riendo a carcajadas, aprovechando la guardia baja de la pareja.

Las miradas de las víctimas al interpretar muy bien el mensaje dado, se encuentran y el color rojo en las mejillas de Jenn lo dice todo: quiere ser tragada por la tierra – ¿Será que a él le estará pasando algo más? – lo piensa detenidamente, pero no sabe que decir a raíz de aquellas palabras que su mente le grita, así que aparta esos pensamientos de su cabeza para no seguir preguntándose por qué siempre le pasa esto con él, con su amigo, su compañero, su Joshie.

- ¿Podrían dejar esos coqueteos para cuando no estemos? – los interrumpe Liam con una risita oculta.

- Paren con las risitas, Jenn el jefe te busca – interviene Jena con una gran sonrisa, llegando recién a la reunión.

Las miradas y risas se detienen para concentrarse en Jena, a quien invitan de inmediato a sentarse con ellos.

- Entonces sería bueno que comenzara a caminar donde él – responde Jenn un tanto aliviada, refiriéndose al llamado de Fancis, quien tal vez la busca para hablar de una escena que estaban preparando, momento que la alejaría del foco de la discusión embarazosa.

Sin decir más, ella comienza a levantarse de su asiento, pero antes de alejarse, toma un pequeño pedazo de pan con mermelada, luego le guiña el ojo izquierdo a Josh y se marcha satisfecha por continuar con su jugueteo travieso.

Cuando ya se ha ido, sus compañeros continúan disfrutando del relajo sin importar que los demás en las otras mesas les lancen miradas curiosas y risueñas producto de los comentarios absurdos que el grupo disfruta en decir en voz alta. Pero de un momento a otro, la mente de Sam comienza a maquinar, para luego darle paso a su lado perverso, lo que le prepara para proponer una broma muy elaborada e ingeniosa que hasta da un poco de miedo.

- Hoy vi un túnel muy oscuro… – interrumpe el diálogo entre Jena y Liam, comenzando con su voz pausada, lo que le acentúa su ya marcado acento inglés – y se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una divertida broma para Jenn, ¿qué dicen? – pregunta Sam con una maldad en su mirada y una sonrisa traviesa, digna de todo niño con ganas de divertirse.

Al escuchar tal idea, algunos no dicen nada, pero sus miradas solo significan una cosa, todos quieren hacer caer a su gran amiga Jenn. Por lo tanto, no duran mucho tiempo en considerarlo y, devolviéndoles unas miradas fijas a la mente creadora del delito, todos hacen un gesto afirmativo, dándole paso así a la primera fase del malvado plan del chico.

- ¿Y qué hacemos para ayudar? – pregunta Josh con un gran entusiasmo que ni él se explica de donde salió.

- Tú, amiguito – le responde Sam, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Josh – te esconderás en ese túnel, por supuesto, antes que Jenn, así la podrás asustar – continua Sam con su planificada broma y su amigo asiente muy contento, afirmando que hará todo lo posible para lucirse como le es acostumbrado.

Ya todos forman parte del plan, Josh, Liam, Jena, Woody y el líder, Sam; y como era de esperar, Josh ya estaba preparado para entrar en el túnel y hacer su gran actuación fantasmal. Sam y Woody se encontraban ya listos para cerrar la puerta, y por el momento, Jena y Liam fueron a buscar a Jennifer para darle a conocer el reto de estar por más de treinta segundos ahí dentro, con la esperanza de convencerla de que es solo un inocente juego, uno con un final inesperado para ella y divertido para los demás. Solo esperan que ella no sospeche nada, o sino arruinara toda la planificación siniestra y juguetona que se venía creando.

Cuando encuentran a su víctima, le comentan sobre el reto, lo dicen todo con entusiasmo para que Jenn se arriesgue a jugar, ganándose como única respuesta de la humilde Jenn – ¿Y dónde está ese maldito túnel? ¡Ya quiero verlo!

Los dos chicos, triunfantes y con gran alegría por el resultado de su labor, se llevaron el buen sabor de boca al imaginar el resultado que se obtendría cuando se llevara a cabo dentro de poco, la gran y graciosa broma a la intachable Jennifer, quien sin tener conocimiento alguno de la mente maquiavélica del británico, sufriría su peor miedo.

- ¡Entonces, andando chicas! – les dice Liam a sus amigas, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que empezaran a caminar en dirección al túnel –. Esto será increíble – finaliza más para sus adentros al estar al tanto de un ligero cambio de planes que Sam le informó solo unos momentos antes de que fuera en busca de Jenn. Sabe que se podrá vengar, pero está tranquilo al tener en cuenta que esta es solo una parte de su propia venganza ante tantas bromas y comentarios que la chica se ha encargado de hacerle a él.

Mientras, Sam y Woody se aguantan sus risas al ver llegar a sus cómplices con la bella Jenn. Ya todo está preparado para comenzar, las intenciones de Sam están dando frutos. Lo que quería que pasara ya sucederá.

- ¿Lista? – pregunta Woody sobando sus manos como si intentara calentarlas – sabes que yo estuve ahí y no me paso nada.

- ¿Cuántos segundos estuviste cobarde? – pregunta Jenn, con su característica sonrisa.

- Solo veinticinco segundos, luego me aburrí porque no pasó nada – le responde tratando de hacer que sus palabras sonaran sin importancia

- De acuerdo, yo te ganaré. Solo pido que me abran la puerta si se los pido, o los matare a todos – comenta Jenn intentando sonar amenazadora, pero para su desgracia, los chicos no le lograron creer nada, debido a la risa que se escapaba de su boca, arruinando que todos echaran hacia atrás el plan, pero como no fue así, soló le sonrieron y continuaron con lo que venía.

Lo que seguiría sería una experiencia que ninguno de ellos olvidaría jamás. El entusiasmo se notaba en el rostro de todos, sin excepciones; ya no aguantaban la emoción y Jenn solo quería pasar los treinta segundos en ese túnel, para luego decirle a todo el mundo que le había ganado al gran Woody.

- Bueno, ya entra – le sugiere Sam, haciendo con sus manos un gesto impaciente para que caminara hacia su doble trampa y así poder cerrar esa puerta.

- Okay, aquí voy. Tengo un escalofrío de ansiedad – asegura Jennifer, pero cuando está por pasar, ella se regresa al notar la ausencia de alguien, lo cual genera más que curiosidad, una desesperación por no verlo –. Antes de entrar, quería saber dónde está Joshie.

Sin saber que responder, los malvados amigos se miran con preocupación para saber que poder decir y dejarla tranquila, sin ninguna sospecha del plan.

- Luego que tú te fuiste, el salió tras de ti y no lo vimos más. Sabes que no vive sin ti ese hombre – le bromea Sam para despistarla y evitar que se entere donde se encuentra realmente su amigo.

- Ah que mal, yo pensé que estaría aquí para ver mi triunfo – dice sonriendo –. Cuando lo vean me dicen – y su voz sonó rara para mala suerte de ella en querer disimular. Por algún motivo ni ella entendía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, era muy especial estar con él.

Cuando al fin Jennifer entra en acción, su respiración es algo agitada, pero se mantiene excitada por el miedo de estar sola en un lugar así, lo que le ayudaría para probar su valentía ante ellos, quienes siempre ponían en duda esa cualidad.

Así pues, sin mirar atrás se interna y suspira un par de veces para relajarse, sobre todo por ver como la oscuridad la arropa. Siente el sonido de la gran puerta cerrándose a su espalda y se permite llenar de coraje para ganar el reto, pudiendo demostrarle a Josh que es mejor que él, como siempre le asegura.

Es así, como con una gran sonrisa al recordar la dulce mirada de su Joshie, se cruza de brazos y comienza el conteo para tomar el tiempo. ¡Qué empiece el juego!

Y de repente comienza el primer ruido, fuerte y escalofriante.

Afuera, por fin las intenciones de Sam estaban dando forma y disfrutaba como niño en juguetería, escuchar los gritos incesantes de Jennifer, quien a todo pulmón pedía que abrieran la puerta, mientras que con sus manos la golpeaba con fuerza.

- Bien, ahora hay que irnos – dijo Sam alejándose muy risueño de la puerta.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No nos estamos pasando de malos? – intervino Jena un poco confundida por la decisión de su amigo.

- Solo han pasado veinte segundos, no le pasará nada, además está con Josh – la mirada cómplice que le dirigió Liam le bastó para convencerse más de su hazaña. Quería ayudarlos, ya se estaba cansando, al igual que Liam, de lidiar con el amor secreto entre ellos dos, aunque los aludidos no hicieran el mínimo intento de querer salir de la friendzone.

Woody no dijo nada, ya intuía lo que pasaba y decidió irse, más porque quería descansar y ver un poco de televisión. Mientras, los demás chicos corrían lejos de la escena del crimen aún con las ganas de escuchar como la intocable Jennifer padecía ante los "ruidos extraños" del túnel.

- ¿Hola? ¡Malito Sam abre la puerta! – ya sus manos le palpitaban por la fuerza en que palmeaba la puerta. Estaba ya molesta y sabía que el idiota inglés estaba detrás de esto. ¿Cómo nadie puede oírla? Era frustrante.

En eso se recostó de la pared y tratando de enfocar la vista en la oscuridad, recibió su quinto susto tras escuchar como pasos se acercaban. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y por primera vez, después de las historias de miedo que su hermano Blaine le contaba en la noche Halloween; sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al pensar que algún ser podría habitar allí o peor aún, un animal horrendo y de patas largas le caminaría por el cuerpo.

- ¡Auxilio! – gritó con fuerza al escuchar como los ruidos de las pisadas se incrementaron y por acto reflejo, solo pudo estirar su brazo derecho, empuñando su mano como había aprendido gracias a las peleas con sus hermanos, lo que provocó que chocara con algo que le espantó - ¡Diablos! – gritó y retiró la mano rápidamente, sin pensar en lo que pasaría luego.

- ¡Bo! – unas manos la sujetaron por los hombros y un corrientazo le recorrió por la columna vertebral. El grito que emitió no fue nada normal comparado con los otros y maldijo fuertemente por ello.

Pero otra cosa le hizo desaparecer el miedo por completo, dándole paso al enojo. Solamente al escuchar su risa, sus ojos, hasta ahora fuertemente cerrados, se abrieron de par en par y un improperio voló de su boca tan rápido como bala.

- ¿Asustada Jenn? – era Josh. ¡Era todo este tiempo el maldito Josh!

Sin pensar le dio otro puñetazo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Siguió y siguió hasta que consiguiera que su "amigo" se quejara del dolor. Para su mala suerte, solo consiguió más risas.

- ¡Eres un idiota Josh! ¿Cómo pudiste? Te mataré a ti y a todos los que tuvieron que ver en esto. ¡En eso te incluyo Sam! – decía Jennifer con voz entrecortada por el enojo, pero más aún por las lágrimas rebeldes que le resbalan por las mejillas.

- Tranquila, ya… fue solo una broma – por la oscuridad del túnel, Josh no podía verle bien el rostro, pero la conocía tan bien que hasta en plena oscuridad podía imaginarse las lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

Ahí entró la culpa.

- Jenn…

- ¡No hables! Casi provocas que me haga pis encima – por muy extraño que se haya escuchado, a él le pareció tierno, como todo en ella.

- Descuida, ya pasó.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – le golpea de nuevo – te odio.

Esas dos palabras le cayeron a él como balde de agua fría. Siempre le había escuchado decir eso, pero el tono de seriedad que adoptó ella para comentarlo le hizo quedar en shock.

Del tiempo que llevan de amigos, las bromas han estado allí como pan de cada día, incluso, hasta llegaron a competir por quien hacía más bromas. La frase "te odio" venía incluida, al igual que las maldiciones y los golpes, pero siempre terminaban con una sonrisa y con otra idea mucho más ingeniosa para la broma siguiente. Sin embargo, este "te odio" le hizo paralizar por completo. Su voz fría y ligeramente ronca por los gritos le hizo retroceder unos pasos en plena oscuridad. Jenn esta vez hablaba en serio.

- Jenn disculpa, no fue mi intención molestarte – balbuceo por primera vez en mucho tiempo ante ella.

- Fue idea tuya y de Sam, ¿verdad? ¿Ahora cómo salimos? – dijo ignorando las disculpas de Josh, quien luego se vio obligado a reaccionar.

- Él está ahí – camino a tientas hacia el frente, chocando luego con ella –. Sam abre la puerta – le exigió. El otro lado respondió en silencio – ¡Sam! – golpeo esta vez. De nuevo nada –. Este pedazo de idiota – gruño por lo bajo.

- Hay que ver que eres inteligente Josh. El muy bruto nos dejó encerrados – ante la palabra encierro, a Josh le comenzó a entrar un ligero pánico. ¿De verdad su amigo le había tendido una trampa? ¡Qué descaro!

- ¡Hey!

- No vale la pena, nos tocará esperar – la molestia en la voz de Jenn le hizo palidecer a él. Estaba asustado, pero no por estar encerrados en este túnel, sino por no saber que está pensando ella y más aun, al saber que casi la mata del susto.

Ahora si llega el remordimiento.

La escucha hablar en voz baja, está molesta y ya no sabe que hacer. La había lastimado y eso no podía perdonárselo. La quería tanto que el solo pensar en su carita roja del miedo, le hizo sentir sumamente culpable e imbécil.

Todo fue culpa de Sam.

Ella está agachada a su lado, lo sabe por como su rodilla rozó con su pantorrilla. Ya no habla, solamente sorbe su nariz. La hizo llorar y se siente terrible. Lo que más odia es hacerla sentir mal.

- Jenn… lo lamento – escucharla llorar por algo tan tonto como una broma le duele. Todo lo que la lastima a él le duele.

- Ya no importa – dice con indiferencia, cayéndole como plomo a Josh. Sorbe de nuevo su nariz y de inmediato siente como pellizca su pierna –. Siéntate, quiero estirar mis piernas – Josh obedece tal cual lo haría un perrito en una competencia. Ella se acomoda a un lado y Josh a tientas logra sentarse junto a ella.

Duran así unos pocos segundos hasta que Jenn deja escapar una pequeña risa. Josh que hasta ahora estaba pensando en como pedirle disculpas al salir, se extrañó al escuchar como su amiga se reía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sintió a su cuerpo temblar por la risa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se unió de a poco a ella, aunque seguía confundido por su reacción.

No podía evitarlo, su risa era muy contagiosa.

- Tenías que… escucharte... todo apenado – de inmediato las risas de él se esfumaron. En la oscuridad volteó hacia su derecha sabiendo ya que Jenn se encontraba allí riéndose de él, de la broma que le gastó. Lo había engañado.

- Un momento… ¿Quieres decir…?

- Joshie, por algo somos actores, ¿no crees? – le palmeo la mano y siguió riendo con descaro. Se estaba burlando de él. Ella estaba fingiendo que lloraba y que estaba enojada.

- Señorita Lawrence, ¿esta es una venganza? – no podía con la indignación y el susto todavía estaba en la boca de su estómago.

- Una parte… si. Es una pequeña venganza Hutcherson, te lo mereces por desgraciado.

Estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo esta chica puede alterar sus emociones de esta manera? En un momento estaba dolido por como la había "herido" y ahora escucha como ella se burla en su cara, sintiéndose vencedora por la doble jugada que le gastó a él. En definitiva, ha sido derrotado por ella una vez más.

- Me alegra saber que te divierte – no tiene más que reírse de su propio infortunio. Solo así puede disfrutar de la armoniosa y torpe risa de Jennifer.

En su interior, aunque sigue apenado y ya el encierro y la oscuridad le agobian, el solo estar compartiendo con ella este pequeño momento ya le hace sentir mejor. Oler su perfume y sentir el roce de su piel cuando su brazo choca con el de él por el ataque de risa, son detalles que solo Josh puede interpretar como especiales y únicos. Se odiaba por no poder expresarse abiertamente con ella sobre sus sentimientos, y aunque en la mayoría de las veces presentía que ella podría estar sintiendo lo mismo por él, de repente se esfuman todos aquellos pensamientos al verla tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

No es que se había acostumbrado a tener lo que quisiera, pero en el fondo deseaba poder obtener un beso de ella fuera de cámara, aunque sea solo un roce, solo eso le bastaría para saber si de verdad ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Por su parte, Jennifer ya no sabía que hacer, si angustiarse por el tiempo que ya llevan encerrados y sin que nadie los escuche; o seguir riendo para disimular los nervios que le atacan al estar tan cerca de él y sin poder verlo. No es que desconfiara de sus actos, Josh siempre ha sido un caballero de primera; pero en su interior tenía la curiosidad de saber si llegaría el momento en que no soportara más y terminara haciendo una estupidez al querer encontrar más de lo debido.

Ansiaba poder ver sus ojos color avellana y perderse en su brillo. Ya hace un tiempo que había notado el ligero cambio de color que estos adoptaban cuando estaba bajo el sol o cuando compartía con ella. También el sonrojo de niño que sus mejillas resaltaban cada vez que sonreía y sus fuertes brazos que la acogían cuando se sentía mal o simplemente jugaban. Porque eso eran hasta ahora, solo unos amigos jugando a coquetearse cuando les venía la oportunidad.

Justo en ese momento sus manos se tocaron y después de la sorpresa, ella ya no pudo apartarla y él ni corto ni perezoso, la soltó, afianzando su agarre al entrelazar sus dedos.

El dedo pulgar de Josh dibujaba círculos en el dorso de la mano de ella y Jenn se permitió relajarse y cerrar los ojos ante el tacto. Estaba tan cómoda así que hasta se le olvidó donde estaba. Ya no le importaba, solo quería estar con él.

Por su parte, Josh estaba feliz, no cabía en sí de lo dichoso que se sentía y su sonrisa tonta lo delataba, aunque su compañera no pudiera verlo. Sin embargo, ella ya tenía una idea y por eso sonrió ante la imagen de su tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que Francis nos encuentre? Ya hemos estado aquí varios minutos – comenta Jenn aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Si lo hace, entonces tendrá que buscar muy bien. No creo que sepa que estamos aquí – los dos se sincronizaron e imaginaron al director caminando por todo el set buscándolos. Era divertido.

- ¿Sabes? Voy a extrañarlo… todo esto – la voz de Jennifer se fue apagando y Josh sostuvo con fuerza su mano para darle ánimo. Él sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo en las grabaciones de la película y que eso solo tenía un significado. Ya no estarían todo el tiempo juntos.

- Lo sé… pero no hay que ponernos tristes desde ahora. Hay que disfrutar lo que nos queda.

- Lo dices como si nos fuéramos a morir – el comentario de Jenn los hace reír a los dos, pero para él es algo similar a lo que está sintiendo.

De lo que está seguro es que cuando terminen las grabaciones ella se irá a trabajar en sus proyectos y él igual. Tal vez se quede por un tiempo en Europa o simplemente se aísle del mundo para "intentar descansar". Ya no contará con sus miradas en la mañana, ese brillo que le da los buenos días más especiales. No podrá abrazarla y disfrutar de su perfume, ese aroma tan dulce que hace que su corazón lata muy rápido y sus manos suden.

Estará ahí, anhelando el poder estar cerca de ella y escuchar su risa o el tarareo bajo cuando canta con la intención de no ser escuchada por su temor a hacerlo en público, pero que aun así, él solo puede escuchar y deleitarse por la ternura de ello.

- ¿Vas a llamarme a diario? – la pregunta de ella lo saca de sus pensamientos y siente como ella se reincorpora para quedar frente a él. Sus dos manos ahora se encuentran unidas.

- Eso no se pregunta. Claro que lo haré. ¿Y tú?

- Por supuesto. Aunque tenga que gastar la renta del celular en ello.

- Perfecto.

Se quedan en silencio de nuevo, tal vez esperando que el otro diga algo más. Están nerviosos, su cercanía cada vez se va reduciendo. Jennifer se coloca a un lado de nuevo y recuesta su cabeza del hombro derecho de él, suspira y cierra sus ojos, permitiendo disfrutar de este momento. Josh besa su cabeza y hunde su nariz en su cabello para percibir el aroma a fresas del shampoo que usa. Su favorito, siempre lo usa.

- Quisiera congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora y vivir en él para siempre – recita Josh en un susurro las líneas que dice Peeta en el segundo libro. Sin duda una de sus favoritas y las que describen con exactitud este momento. Jennifer sonríe al escuchar lo que ha dicho y en voz baja responde con una sonrisa enmarcada.

- Bien – Josh abre los ojos de par en par el escuchar la respuesta de la chica, tal cual diría Katniss, y los dos ríen ante lo loco del momento y lo mucho que concuerda el comentario.

De repente un cosquilleo les recorre a los dos y sus corazones comienzan a latir a la par. No había caído en cuenta de que su situación ahora era dolorosa ante la idea de la despedida, que de tan solo imaginarse estar separados, ya les afectaba y eso que todavía faltaban escenas por rodar.

Jennifer se preguntó - ¿Será esto una señal? Me aterra la idea de no verlo y… seguro volverá con su novia y se olvidará de llamarme – mordió su labio asustada por imaginarse eso. Ella estaba conciente de que Josh y ella no podrían estar de otra forma, eran amigos y no se atrevería a alterar su amistad solo por… ¿una confusión de sentimientos? – ella divagaba sin parar y de pronto el pensar en él con otra le dio miedo, rencor… molestia. Frunció su ceño a la oscuridad y trató de borrar esos pensamientos, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía. Ya era tarde, ya lo había dicho. Estaba celosa de ella, estaba molesta porque se iría con Claudia y no con ella. La iba a dejar.

- ¿Jenn? ¿Pasa algo? – él notó el cambio de humor de ella y al no escuchar respuesta desunió una de sus manos y levanto la barbilla de Jenn. Sabía que no podía verlo, pero quería que ella supiera que le estaba hablando de frente – ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó casi en un susurro y ella sintió como su cálido aliento rozaba su rostro y ya no podía evitarlo, estaba congelada en palabras y se permitió compararse con Katniss por ello. ¿Así se sentía cuando estaba frente a Peeta? Si es así, es muy vergonzoso y frustrante. Quería decirle lo que había pensado, pero le daba pena exponerlo porque sabía que eran nada, no llegarían a cruzar esa línea y se lamentaba por ello.

Lo quería… eso era lo que su corazón le decía. Ella lo quería y él también, aunque ella no lo supiera aún, o no lo escuchara de sus labios.

Y ahora pensando en ellos, sabía que los tenía cerca y unas repentinas ganas de tocarlos con los suyos se avivó, conectando sus pensamientos con los de él, quien tomó valentía de donde sorprendentemente no tenía estando junto a ella y se aventuró a dar el primer paso, acercándose cada vez más hasta que sus narices rozaron y ella cerro sus ojos, ansiosa, esperando la caricia. Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería besarlo y él se lo permitiría.

- Siempre – susurró en el último segundo y después de ello pudo disfrutar de los labios de Jennifer, no los de la actriz, sino los de su dulce Jennifer, la que amaba en secreto, con la que quisiera estar.

Ella en pleno beso sonrió como niña, estaba feliz, sí que lo estaba. Pero para desdicha de ella y temor de él, el beso se fue disipando y con un último roce en ellos, Josh junto su frente con la suya, aun con los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose disfrutar del momento.

Un beso, un casto y dulce beso había recibido de él y aunque no había durado mucho, estaba satisfecha por saber que Josh correspondía algo de lo que ella sentía.

Josh era de ella y ella era de él. Así debería ser y será.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse de a poco por lo absurdo de todo. Estaban ya claros de que esto había sido idea de Sam y ahora se lo agradecían mucho. Le iban a montar un pedestal.

Josh llevó su mano a la cara de ella y acunándola le dio un casco beso para finalizar el momento especial. Ella sonrió al final y se sonrojo como un tomate, dándole gracias a Dios de estar a oscuras, por lo que él no lo notaría.

Lo mismo pensó él.

- Jenn… - debía decirle, era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Si? - ante la respuesta de ella, tomo un respiro hondo y asintió para darse valor. Ella esperaba expectante, deseaba por fin escuchar lo mismo que ella estaba pensando.

- Jenn yo… quería decirte que… - mordió su lengua con frustración. ¡Dilo ya! Gritaba su conciencia – eres muy especial para mi y…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le intentaba dar ánimos para que terminara. Si no lo hacía él, lo diría ella. Así que escuchó como suspiraba de nuevo.

- Yo te…

Y a media frase un fuerte clack se escuchó y a continuación una luz cegadora les pegó de lleno en el rostro. Ella se separó rápidamente de Josh al notar luego de adaptarse a la luminosidad, la figura de un hombre frente a ellos.

- Con que aquí estaban chicos. Los he buscado por todas partes – Josh se apenó de sobre manera al escuchar la voz de Francis Lawrence y al voltearse lentamente pudo ver como el hombre los miraba detenidamente entrecerrando sus ojos y con un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

- Francis…

- Nada de explicaciones, me alegra que se hayan tomado un tiempo para… ensayar – Jenn lo miró alzando una ceja y luego no pudo más que desear que el túnel los tragara.

- Eh… bien… - respondió Josh más nervioso que nunca.

- Okay, basta de charla. Vayan a maquillaje, debemos seguir con las grabaciones – y sin más se dio media vuelta y los dejó solos de nuevo, con la vergüenza a millón - ¡Tienen diez minutos! – lo escucharon gritar y ahí si pudieron reaccionar.

Josh se levantó a trompicones y le tendió la mano a ella para ayudar a ponerse de pie. No la miró cuando lo hizo, pero si cuando quedaron de frente cuando ella ya estaba incorporada.

Jennifer le sonrió con un sonrojo tierno en sus mejillas que lo derritió por completo, no permitiendo resistir la tentación de besarla de nuevo, pero ahora la puerta estaba abierta y se podían escuchar las voces de los demás afuera. Los podían ver.

- Será mejor obedecer, no quiero que nos regañen – intervino ella para interrumpir las intenciones de él.

- Ah si… claro – se colocó a un lado para darle pase y la siguió hacia el exterior, hacia el mundo real.

- Eh… yo…

- Descuida, no cambiará nada – les respondió rápidamente ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de ella. La conocía muy bien, juraría que hasta podía escuchar sus pensamientos ahora: no quiere que cambie su relación y la verdad él tampoco.

- De acuerdo.

Ella trató de disimular su pesar y se acercó para darle esta vez un beso fugaz en la mejilla, dejándole un cosquilleo agradable. Luego le guiño el ojo y se dio vuelta para seguir el camino hacia camerinos, donde ningún maquillaje, eso sí, podría borrar la marca del beso en sus labios. Y eso le hacía sentir llena, plenamente feliz.

A medio camino dejó escapar una risita y volteo hacia donde él se encontraba aún, mirando cada paso que ella daba.

- Luego planeamos la venganza para Sam – le medio grita, guiñándole el ojo como señal que más que venganza, sería un agradecimiento.

Josh levanto sus pulgares como modo de afirmación y rió por lo disparatado del suceso.

Sin duda se lo tendría agradecido por siempre y como no, tal vez se apunte de nuevo para el reto "30 segundos en el túnel". Y Jenn en sus pensamientos también lo consideraba con gusto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
